


Adventures of a Preteen Governor's Daughter: The Crossing

by MBlair



Series: What If? [11]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, crossing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: On the crossing to Port Royal, misunderstandings abound.
Relationships: James Norrington & Elizabeth Swann
Series: What If? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Adventures of a Preteen Governor's Daughter: The Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah...this happened. Enjoy yet another little ficlet as a snack in prep for A Chance at Redemption.

“Good morning, Lieutenant,” a voice said from behind him. James turned to find young Elizabeth Swann, a girl no more than twelve, approaching and finally stepping forward just enough to see the rolling waves from over the deck railings. Though she likely would have been admonished if her father discovered her up and out of bed before the sun, it was likely she wouldn’t care. Elizabeth was nothing if not unpredictable. 

“Good morning, Miss Swann,” he replied, removing his hat and bowing respectfully before glancing over the railing himself to see what was so interesting to the young girl beside him. Though it appeared to be just the waves crashing into the wooden hull of the ship, he could see the bit of wonder of the sight to an unfamiliar eye. The sea had once been a wonder for him as well, the mysteries of the deep and creatures within, the danger and adventure of sailing above it. He could see the appeal it would have to a seemingly fearless young girl. “I must say you are up quite early. Come to see the sunrise?” 

A smirk graced her young face, looking out onto the water again. “Perhaps,” she replied, though her face turned a bit to worry again as she glanced back toward him, “Are you going to tell my father?” 

James pretended to think for a moment, though he could see she seemed to take him a bit too seriously. “No, Miss Swann. I don’t believe I’ll have to, assuming you stay out of trouble,” he teased, a small twinkle in his eye just for her. It was far too easy to indulge the curious girl who had taken residence while on the crossing to the West Indies, her curiosity and occasional mischievousness making the journey far more bearable than it normally would have been. “Keep to yourself, try not to disturb the men at their work, and perhaps I will make time for you later,” he said, not bothering to hide his own smile as she lit up. Bowing his head to her once more, he gave her a look that said there would be consequences if she misbehaved, but gave her another small smile before turning away. “Now, I am sure I will see you in a little while. Enjoy the sunrise.”

* * *

She indeed found him again sometime later, speaking again with the ship’s captain and her father. The sunrise had indeed been brilliant, soft colors of red, orange, and pink across the morning sky, bouncing off the waves like a kaleidoscope. Fog had long since surrounded them, leaving the ship sailing through what felt like a cloud instead of air and water. Elizabeth reached a hand out as she descended the staircase, feeling the moisture of the air along her fingers like she was truly among the clouds, touching the surface and feeling it shift under her. 

“Ah, Elizabeth,” her father’s voice said from the assembly, the other two men turning to look at her as she approached. He embraced her as she approached, feeling safe and warm in the unfamiliar surroundings in her father’s arms, barely caring about the other two men who both greeted her with smiles of their own. “Good morning. Did you sleep well,” he asked, hinting at knowing just how little she truly slept. 

The comment made her look up at Norrington with an expression of deep betrayal, like he had murdered one of her ancestors and stepped on their grave. “You said you wouldn’t tell,” she said, every bit of rage in her tiny body coming through with those five words. She stared at James with murder in her eyes, or at least as much as could be expected from a young girl who would likely not perform the action she would be thinking of. 

It was only a moment before the serious faces of all three men around her broke into smiles and repressed laughter. Though it may have appeased some, it only made Elizabeth angrier, feeling as though she was being laughed at. For being angry, for being young, for being a woman in a man’s world. Second class. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” she said, trying to sound forceful but not like a child throwing a fit. She fought the urge to stamp her foot to make them stop laughing at her, knowing it would only make her look more like a petulant child. Giving all three one last look of disgust, she turned and walked away, quickly being lost in the chaos of the ship hands and military men alike. 

* * *

“Good afternoon, Miss Swann… May I have a moment of your time.”

The voice brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts, the colors and images of her imagination making the pirate book she had snuck on board even more vivid. Knowing her father would be quite cross if he discovered it, Elizabeth quickly stowed the book away when she heard him, sighing in relief when realizing it indeed  _ wasn’t _ her father. 

“Lieutenant,” she said, forgetting in her relief that she was cross with him. She even gave him the smallest bit of a smile that relaxed something in James that worried the rest of the journey would be a true nightmare with this little sprite less than content upon the ship. 

“I believe I may owe you an apology for a few...misunderstandings. If you’ll allow me,” he said, beginning to pace. When her silence confirmed her assent, he continued. “I know that you may believe that I have betrayed the trust you’ve placed in me, which is quite precious. I did not tell your father where you had been this morning, nor did he ask me.” 

Elizabeth sighed, sitting back again in her hiding place, knowing full well the young Lieutenant could still see her. “I know that. I’m sorry that I got so angry with you too. It wasn’t fair.” 

A moment of silence passed between them, like the air had been cleared and all was ready to start anew. 

“I have a bit of time, if you would like another sailing lesson.” 

Elizabeth smiled. “Yes, please. I’d like that very much.” 


End file.
